A Chimera's Observations
by SlayersFan132
Summary: A maybe-but-probably-not insightful story in Zelgadis' point of view. Um...that's all, really. Everything else is covered in the first author's note. Oneshot. Takes place after Evolution R.


**A/N: This is a oneshot in Zelgadis' point of view. It shows a little insight (all that I know, basically, which is a lot) on what he thinks of the female members of the group. It also reveals what he thinks of his chimeric condition. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers. Nothing. Nope. Nada.**

**Oneshot: A Chimera's Observations**

* * *

Is pain really such a bad thing? When I feel pain, I don't really mind the feeling. It's one of the few things I can physically feel. Anymore, at least.

I used to be normal. Then Rezo came along. Oh, yes, my wish came true: to become stronger. Yet not in the way anyone but a fool, a true fool, would appreciate.

I took for granted the cool breezes on summer nights, the feeling of human skin. All I ever feel now is pain, and only when it occurs.

Believe me. Go outside and enjoy life. You never know when it could betray you, when you could die, or when someone you love could hurt you. Savor these feelings. Life may seem ordinary. Brought to us on a silver platter. A child is born, and we congratulate the mother. But what if someone you know hates their life? What do we do? Ignore them. Maybe we should help them, guide them back to the right path.

That's happened to me far too many times, but I always had someone that helped me out.

Say you're sitting on the sand, annoyed by the heat. If you were made of stone, would you notice? Would you miss the feel of the sand, or the skin you take for granted?

Touch is one of the things I miss most. My physical feelings are...muted. Everything, from the rush of a river's current to the kiss of the sun, is sorely missed.

Of course, mental feelings are different. I know despair, anger, and fear all too well. They controlled me for a long time. Far too long.

I know love, too.

Love is a mystery waiting to unfold. It may be fun, or it can be petrifying.

My feelings? They're complicated, and hard to explain.

Lina. Lina was intriguing. Right from the start, she displayed large amounts of courage, determination, and wisdom. She was different. Yes, she was a sorceress, but it wasn't that. She covered her emotions for a long time, leaving out puzzle pieces that eventually came back to haunt her. Lina was not someone to mess with. I admire her in so many ways, ways I can't explain. She was her own story, a totally new genre.

Sylphiel. Sylphiel was too kind for her own good. That kindness almost got her killed multiple times. She was calm and collected, but also shy. Nothing like Lina. Not at all. I knew that Sylphiel didn't think of me as a freak. She knew that I had gone through a lot. No, she wasn't nosy. She chose to remain silent. She admired me from a distance. I respect her for that.

Filia. Honestly, I was intimidated by her. She was a time bomb waiting to explode. She was definitely strong, wielding that mace of hers with ease when Lina couldn't. She could blow at any moment. Such a fragile composure. The dragon could never contain her anger around Xellos. Neither could I. Filia was simply terrifying. In her own ways.

And Amelia. Amelia was probably the only one I could call my best friend. I was close to the others, yes, but Amelia was always there. She did get annoying with her Justice speeches, but at the same time she was beautifully unique. Somehow, she remained positive when we couldn't. Her spirit, that joyful spirit of hers, sometimes helped me. Sometimes, her guiding light could bring me out of the pit of despair I so often fell into. Amelia amazed all of us. She changed more than any of us over the years. She used to believe that looks determined everything. Had she continued to believe that, we would not have been friends. Yes, I believe that I was in love with her.

As I was with all of them. They all won me over. Without each of them, I would still be heartless. Lina's perkiness. Sylphiel's calm. Filia's insistence. Amelia's guidance. They are all parts of my cold stone heart.

And they always will be.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that it's hard to type up an insightful oneshot when there's a movie blaring right beside your face. Anyway, I hope you like it, and believe it or not, that didn't take long to write. Please review this, as I would feel very grateful and will give free hugs! *hug hug hug hug hug hug* Sorry, it's late and I'm flustered, and somehow I'm blushing. I guess that's just because it's hot in here and I'm typing at, like, 20 mph. Anyway, have a good summer, everyone!**


End file.
